This Is Me
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: Advertencia: Si te gusta Darién mejor no NO entres Porque esto es One-Shot de S y S , y tiene algo de M y T


**_Advertencia_****_: si te gusta Darién mejor no continúes leyendo porque este_****_ One-Shot Porque _****_es u , y tiene algo d . ya que ami no me agrada nada de nada Darién. _****_Bueno este es mi primer One-Shot... no se como me salió pero ojala que les guste pero antes Lo que está en:_**

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**_-+-{Flash Back}-+-+_****.-**Flash Black

**_Blablablabal_****_- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

_Bla**blabla**bal-__Canción (Esto lo entenderán más adelante)_

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias_**

**_Gracias ahora si a leer!_**

* * *

_(Serena PoV)_

_Estaba nerviosa si nerviosa dentro de poco cantaría para personas que no conocía…_

_Lo único bueno de todo esto es que había tenido ayuda de Haruka y Michiru sino ahora estaría peor de lo que estaba pero…_

_Ustedes me preguntaran ¿Como había aceptado hacer todo esto?…_

_Mina, si su mejor amiga Mina _

_Mina ella prácticamente la estaba obligando, al recordarlo no pude objetar solo consigo sonreír cada vez mas realmente las dos somos únicas…_

_Porqué se habían vuelto más unidas de lo que ya eran…_

_Respuesta fácil habas compartían un pesar mucho más grande… _

_Si ese pesar era nada más ni nada menos que los hermanos Kuo _

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

Hoy había que dado con mina a dormir es su casa solo ellas dos por hacer un trabajo ya que sus padres y sami se había ido a visitar a un familiar hacia que su cas estaría sola y seria buen lugar para hacer un trabajo. Pero mientras esperaba a mina llegara quería pensar un poco sobre su vida.

Había pasado una semana desde que los chico se marcharon del planeta, me sentía sola y no sabía porque.

Si Darién había vuelto pero , yo me había olvidado que era realmente como eran las cosas antes que se marchara, es decir, su frialdad, la falta de muestras de cariño y su constate crítica hacia mi persona,

¿Esa sería su vida eternamente?

¿Por qué su destino ya estaba trazado? y

¿Por qué Darién siempre se la pasaba criticándola?

¿Qué sus bajas notas?

¿O si comía mucho?

¿O si su ortografía era mala?

¿O si era una llorona?

¿O…?

Siempre la criticaba constantemente y no conforme a eso hacia burla de ella ¨Para ti Serena seria, tampoco soy buena en eso o no soy buena en nada¨, que no era buena en nada, o nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, realmente si solo había pasado una semana no quería saber lo que vendría después.

¿Porque no era mas como Seiya?

¿Por qué no la enamoraba cada día como él lo hacía?

¿Por qué no la felicitada por sus logros? Que aunque fueran pequeños, eran logros y se había esforzado por realizarlos

Si, lo comparaba constantemente con Seiya no lo podía negar, pero es que Seiya y él eran tan distintos… como explicarlo

Seiya era fuego, cuando estaba con él todo eran emocionante y me sentía viva, pero con Darién todo era seco, monotonía sin esa chispa que Seiya le provocaba porque…

Seiya eran una montaña rusa con sus subidas y bajadas, en cambio con Darién era todo como cuadrado por el lado que lo vieras siempre sería lo mismo.

Estaría atada a un destino que ella no lo había escogido, la verdad no había sentimientos por Darién cuando recupero sus recuerdos de princesa de la luna se había dado cuenta que era un matrimonio por conveniencia que sentimientos por esa persona, y Rini como podía llamarse su hija si todo el tiempo se la pasaba criticándola y diciendo que lo único bueno era que Darién fuera su padre, es decir

No solo estaría atada a un matrimonio por conveniencia sino también tendría una hija que lo único que hacía era ser una niña caprichosa y egocéntrica, porque no podía ser como chibi-chibi, esa niña pequeña había despertado ese cariño maternal que ni siquiera Rini había logrado, esa niña parecía más su hija que Rini.

Porque su vida… estaba escrita… cuando había renacido como una persona normal quería que darse haci, por que no estaría atada a un destino que ella no quería, sino ella escogería su propio camino el cual seguir sin recuerdos ni nada que la atara a un camino que ella no había escogido

Y Reí porque no era clara y le decía la verdad que seguía gustando Darién y que la engañaban a su espalda, es que la consideraban tonta o que ella se había dado cuenta que la engañaban, pero a ella no le dolía en lo sentimental sino su orgullo.

Solo como Mina se sentía la libertad de hacerlo, es decir libertad de decir sus sentimientos de poder expresarse libremente sin ser juzga como si los demás fueran perfectos. Escuché el timbre sonar remedidas veces realmente me había perdido en mis pensamientos

Corrí a abría Mina, con el material para realizar el trabajo y la forma de exponer todo lo que concernía hasta que terminamos y empezamos hablar

**-No sabes cuánto daría por que Yaten estuviera aquí… Serena –**

**-Lo mismo dijo extraño… mucho a Seiya –**

**-Serena…Etto… yo quería contarte…que… veras… –**

**-Que Darién y Reí me ven la cara de estúpida… no es así –**

**-Oh serena yo me acabo de enterar por eso quise que hacer las cosas solo nostras porque me entere que Lita y Amy ya lo sabían hace mucho –**

**-Si me lo imaginaba… pero que sabes siento como si mi luz se estuviera a pagando… como explicarlo… Creo que desde que Seiya se fue… mi ser estuviera apagándose como una vela… ya que mi destino está escrito y no puedo cambiarlo –**

**-Serena porque no me lo habías dicho… sabes creo que tengas que estar atada a ese destino… Serena lo que más importa es tu felicidad ningún destino esta tallado en pierda ya que con cada decisión que tomamos nuestro destino cambia de rumbo… Serena –**

Yo me quede con la boca abierta es que Mina desde cuando era tan madura y hablaba así

**-Mina… –**

**-Ves Serena tu felicidad es lo que realmente importa y si el colgamiento de la tierra llegara, yo se que tu salvaras a la tierra, pero no estarás unida a una vida infeliz –**

**-Sabes me asustas mucho… donde esta Mina y quien eres tú –**

**-Porque para asuntos del corazón La Diosa Del Amor Y La Belleza Mina Aino no ay nadie mejor –**

**-Si Mina tienes toda la razón debo pensar en el presente no en un futuro del cual aun no sé como sea en realidad –**

**-Solo te dijo lo que es lo pienso Serena… ya sé porque no entras conmigo al festival de talentos las dos cantaríamos y les drías haci tu decisión a los demás –**

**-Pero Mina eso es dentro de 6 meses –**

**-Y que… Serena para ese momento lo harás muy bien –**

**-Pero… –**

**-Y serás la sensación Serena –**

**-Pero… –**

**-No hay pero que valga lo harás y punto –**

**-Está bien –**

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

_Si Mina sabía como obligarla pero gracias a ello sabía que su destino no está tallado en piedra y podría después buscar a Seiya y confesarles sus sentimientos y ser feliz_

_Algo le intrigaba era como Mina había conseguido obtener la ayuda de Haruka y Michiru para la canción que con pusieron y el apoyo de Hotaru y Setsuma también_

_¿Cómo convencer a su padre que la dejara que darse en Japón cuando tenían que irse a Suecia? Porque a su padre le habían propuesto un trabajo con el traslado y viáticos completos hasta que se terminaran de instalarse en el país._

_La verdad no entendía bien como lo había logrado_

_Eso sería un secreto que tendría que averiguar_

_(The End Serena PoV)_

**-A continuación para el concurso de canto del ¨Festival De Invierno¨ les presentamos como cierre a la última una participación especial a cargo de la Señorita Serena Tsukino –**

**-Serena ya nos toca –**

Mina miraba que Serena había estado viajando a su propio mundo, son rio para si hoy Serena tendría un regalo por parte de las Outers y de ella. Su amiga se merecía ser feliz y si Darién o cualquier otra persona pensaba estropear la felicidad de su amiga se enfrentarían con la Gran Diosa Del Amor y La Belleza y con la Outers.

_¨Es hora que sea feliz Serena porque no quiero que pase lo que Setsuma dijo esa vez ¨_

_(Mina PoV)_

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

_Mis ojos estaban ma abiertos que nunca había visto lo que había visto _

_Reí y Darién están engañando vilmente a Serena se las iban a pagar esto ella se los iba a cobrar muy caro, pero muy caro, Reí era amiga de serena ella había visto lo que ella sufrió cuando el patán de Darién no contestaba sus cartas y la traiciona así, malditos mil veces malditos._

_Tan concentrada iba que termino chocándose con Haruka el cual al verla en ese estado tan pensativa se preocupo y decidió llevarme junto al hacia su Mansión en las afueras de la ciudad donde hablamos lo que ocurrió_

**-Mina, porque estas tan concentrada… no me digas que te enfermaste, ya que eso sería una lástima que una chica tan bonita esta enferma –**

**-No Haruka…acabo de ver algo horrible –**

**-Que es para que estés así –**

**-Darién y Reí engañan a Serena… Haruka –**

**-¡Que! –**

**-Si Haruka yo no lo creería pero lo vi con is propios ojos es imbécil llega a la tierra gracias al poder de Serena y no pasa ni 72 horas y la engaña –**

**-Ese miserable voy air ahora y lo haré trizas –**

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por Setsuma que apareció de repente y dijo

**-Haruka, Mina tengo que contarles algo –**

**-Que ocurre Setsuma es algún nuevo enemigo –**dijo Mina

**-Cuanto desearía que fuese eso… Haruka –**poso su vista en el

**-Entonces que es –**

**-Lo que ocurre es que la Neo reina Serenity murió –**

**-QUE –**

**-Como? Enfermo?… dinos que ocurrió –**

**-Si nos no dejes con nuestra angustia –**

**-Lo que ocurrió que la reina siempre mostraba una hermosa sonrisa todos los días, pero yo la veía que cuando todos la dejaban sola ella lloraba mirando el firmamento… luego enfermo, nadie sabía porque, ni la causa, pero los síntomas siguieron aumentando tanto que la ya no podía ponerse en pie, hasta que ella misma una noche decidió abrió las cortinas dejo que la luna la iluminara la cama a la cual volvió a acostarse pero en el interior de su ropa saco un pequeña botella, bebió el contenido y en un suspiro dijo _¨Seiya¨_ y durmió al día siguiente la Sailor Venus entro a verla seguida de ti Haruka, se dieron cuenta de que estaba muerta alertando a todos en el plació, y no que da todo ahí se supone que La Pequeña Dama era la heredera del Cristal De Plata pero el día de su De proclamarla como la sucesora de su ¨madre¨ el cristal la rechazo y dijo **

**_¨No ay rastro de sangre del linaje real del antiguo Imperio De La Luna, para poder poseerme, ya que tu poder no viene de la Luz más bella ,sino de un lugar de maldad y sangre pequeña, mi poder desaparecerá ya que la ultima Reina de la luna murió yo morí con ella ¨_**

**fue ahí que nos enteramos de la traición de el Rey Endimión y Sailor Marte que para apoderarse del Cristal de Plata buscaron a una recién nacida la cual fue Rini y que el Rey junto a Marte vertían una pequeña cantidad de veneno en la comida de La Reina lo que causo la enfermedad pero luego examinaron el contenido de el pequeño frasco y se halla otro veneno conocida como _¨Rosa Somnolienta ¨_que termino con la vida de la reina la cual le dio una muerte tranquila. Cuando se conoció la verdad Inners Júpiter y Mercurio apoyaron a Rey y Marte lo cual desato una gran guerra ya que la misma Sailor Galaxia al enterarse de lo ocurrido vino a luchar junto a las Outers y Venus a enfrentarse a la rebelión del Rey. Obviamente que nosotras ganamos pero la rabia de enterase que la Reina haya sido engañada, tanto que su sufrimiento dio el paso para querer quitarse la vida y no haberlo evitado carcomía a todos por dentro, haci que hemos decidido que la reina es decir que Serena termine su relación con Darién porque ahora es cuando podremos cambiar el destino de ella –**

_Que es lo que acaba de oír Serena muerta, Serena había ido orillada a muerta por culpa de ese odioso destino que le impusieron, tan grande infelicidad le iban a dar y lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que Lita y Amy se unieran al complot tanto mal le deseaban ala única verdadera amiga que ellas conocieron._

_Era un hecho esta vez protegería a Serena si lo aria no importaba el precio _

**-Eso no es posible –**dijo Hotaru mientras ingresaba junto con Michiru

**-Esos malditos como se atrevieron a hacer eso con la princesa –**_Haruka tenía los puños apretado muy pero muy fuerte_

**-No ay que alterarnos eso podemos evitarlo no es así Setsuma –**dijo Michiru para tranquilizar a Haruka

**-Si ella tiene razón… Pero que podemos hacer –**

**-Que no se aun dado cuenta que Serena antes de morir dijo Seiya es decir que Serena a estado enamorada de Seiya y que por causa de ese estúpido destino no pudo amarlo libremente –**

**-Estás segura de eso Mina –**

**-Si la he visto cada día de la escuela siempre esta pensativa y mirando al cielo y cuando va a la terraza saca la un foto de ellos y la mira por todo el descanso –**dije

**-Como sabes eso Mina –**

**-Serena me dijo no directamente sino apoyándome a mi diciéndome¨ yo también los extraño Mina ¨que suena más como ¨Lo extraño no sabes cuánto¨ –**

**-Lo que me quieres decir es que es engreído le gusta a la a neko-chan –**

**-Acertaste Haruka –**

**-Esto no puede ser –**Haruka aun no lo asimilaba

**-Mira lo por el lado amble Haruka a ti te agrada mas Seiya o no –**intervino Michiru

**-Hotaru estás bien porque no has dicho nada de… –**fue interrumpida por la misma Hotaru

**-De acuerdo –**

**-Qué? –**Nadie entendió lo que dijo

**-De acuerdo, me uno a ustedes, ya no me preocupa Rini –**hablo tranquilamente

**-Qué? –**Ni siquiera Setsuma pudo entender

**-Es que la última vez que vi a Rini pude sentir que una gran maldad se acumulaba dentro de ella –**

**-Debes saber que ella no es la sucesora del cristal de plata haci que su corazón no es puro como el de la Princesa… Hotaru –**Hablo Setsuma

**-Si lo sé por eso les daré toda mi lealtad a la Princesa Serenity –**

** -Pero que aremos –**dijo Michiru pensativa

**-Déjenmelo a mí yo La Diosa del Amor y la Belleza tengo una gran idea –**

**-Pero lo primero es que le digamos lo que ocurre a la princesa –**hablo Setsuma

**-Que esa Mina, reúnete un día con ella o cuando tengan que hacer un trabajo y le dices y lo que resta al plan cuentas con la ayuda de todas nosotras Mina –**agrego Michiru

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

_Y lo como lo predije Serena _

_Estaba enamorada de Seiya desde ahí no le permitido a Darién acercársele ni las otras Inners._

_Serena merece ser Feliz y yo la voy a ayudar a lograrlo y si alguno de ellos quiere empañar su felicidad se en frenará a mí ¨ La Diosa De Amor Y Belleza ¨_

_A por que tarda tanto Haruka _

_(The End Mina PoV)_

**-Mina ya es hora del plan –**Mina se sobre salto al ver a Yaten parado alado de ella

**-Yaten no sabía que tu también venias –**

**-La princesa Kayuu nos dijo que podríamos volver a la tierra, haci que volvimos mis hermanos y yo… no me digas que no teda gusto –**

**-No es eso–**dijo negando la cabeza**-Meda mucho gusto que te quedes aquí Yaten –**

** -A mi también Mina –**

**-Es hora de que Serena empieces a cantar –**

**-Sí creo que me viene bien el papel de Cupido –**

* * *

** [Al Otro Lado Del Escenario]**

**-A continuación para el concurso de canto del ¨Festival De Invierno¨ les presentamos como cierre a la última una participación especial a cargo de la Señorita Serena Tsukino –**

**-Ya va a cantar cabeza de bombón… estate listo Seiya –**dijo Haruka dándole un zape ya que no reaccionaba

**-Bombón… –**Solo dijo en un susurro

**-Es hora prepárate –**

* * *

**[En El Escenario]**

_Concéntrate… piensa en el Serena piensa que le estas cantándola solo a él… _

* * *

**[Al Otro Lado Del Escenario]**

_Es __hora__bombón__…_

* * *

**_(Serena)_**

**_I've always been the kind of_**

**_girl that hid my face_**

**_So afraid to tell the world_**

**_What I've got to say_**

**_But I have this dream_**

**_Right inside of me_**

**_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_**

**_To let you know, It´s about know_**

_(__Siempre he sido el tipo de niña que ocultaba la cara_

_Con el miedo de decirle al mundo de lo que tengo que decir_

_Pero tengo un sueño dentro de mí que brillando esta_

_Lo dejare salir, por fin... tú sabrás__)_

**_This is real, this is me _**

**_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now _**

**_Gonna let the light, shine on me _**

**_Now I've found, who I am _**

**_There's no way to hold it in _**

**_No more hiding who I want to be _**

**_This is me_**

****_(__Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy_

_Deja que la luz brille en mí_

_Ahora sí, se quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre eh querido ser_

_Lo que soy)_

**_Do you know what it's like_**

**_To feel so in the dark _**

**_To dream about a life _**

**_Where you're the shining star _**

**_Even though it seems _**

**_Like it's too far away _**

**_I have to believe in myself _**

**_It's the only way_**

(_Sabes lo que es estar en esta oscuridad?_

_Con un sueño de alcanzar_

_Ser estrella y brillar_

_Que parece estar tan lejos hoy de aquí_

_Tengo que creer en mi_

_Solo así sabré)_

**_This is real, This is me _**

**_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now _**

**_Gonna let the light, shine on me _**

**_Now I've found, who I am _**

**_There's no way to hold it in _**

**_No more hiding who I want to be _**

**_This is me _**

_(Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy_

_Deja que la luz brille en mi_

_Ahora sí, se quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre eh querido ser_

_Lo __que__ soy)_

-Después el escenario un reflector ilumina Seiya cantando y acercándose más a ella-

**_(Seiya)_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head _**

**_The reason that I'm singing _**

**_I need to find you, I got find you _**

**_You're the missing piece I need _**

**_The song inside of me _**

**_I need to find you,_**

_(Eres esa voz que escucho en mi cabeza_

_Por eso estoy cantando_

_Quiero encontrarte_

_Voy a encontrarte_

_Eres la pieza perdida que necesito _

_La canción dentro de mi_

_Quiero encontrarte)_

-Serena al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír y también acercarse más a él canto-

**_(Ambos)_**

**_ I got find you_**

_(__Voy__ a __encontrarte__)_

_ **(Ambos)**_

**_This is real, this is me_**

**_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now _**

**_Gonna let the light, shine on me _**

**_Now I've found, who I am _**

**_There's no way to hold it in _**

**_No more hiding who I want to be _**

**_This is me! _**

_(__Lo que soy, es real_

_Estoy exactamente donde se supone que debo estar_

_Voy a dejar que la luz brille en mi_

_Ahora, me encontré, se quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre eh querido ser_

_Lo que soy!__)_

-Cuando estuvieron juntos entrelazaron las manos y el continuó –

**_(_****_Seiya_****_)_**

**_You're the missing piece I need _**

**_The song inside of me _**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head _**

**_The reason that I'm singing_**

_(__Eres la pieza perdida que necesito_

_La canción dentro de mí_

_Eres esa voz que escucho en mi cabeza_

_Por eso estoy cantando__)_

**_(Ambos)_**

**_Now I've found, who I am _**

**_There's no way to hold it in _**

**_No more hiding who I want to be _**

**_This is me_**

_(Ahora, me encontré, se quien soy_

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre eh querido ser_

_Lo que soy!__)_

-_Al terminar la canción ambos unieron sus labios en un beso tierno, olvidándose que había un público presente porque para ellos no existía nada más- _

* * *

**[Entre El Público]**

Dos personas estaban rojas pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia hacia la rubia que había cantado hasta que una estallo en un grito

**-Esto no me lo creo… COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SERENA ESTE BESANDO A SEIYA –**grito Reí al ver como Seiya y Serena aun no cortaban el beso

**-Como se atreve! –**el Príncipe de la Tierra tenia los puños apretados se iba avanzar contra ellos pero dos fuerzas los retuvieron llevándolos aun Lugar que estaba vuelto en penumbras

* * *

**[En Un Lugar De Oscuridad Total]**

**-No se atrevan a dañar al Princesa o al joven Seiya–**La Sailor Guardiana del tiempo

**-O No responderemos de nuestros actos –**Añadió la Sailor de la destrucción

**-Setsuma… Hotaru… es que acaso no lo ven Serena y Seiya se están besando… ella ha traicionado a Darién –**dijeron Amy y Lita

**-No ella a escogido su propio camino –**Sailor Venus entro respaldando a Plut y Satur

**-Y si se atreven a dañar su felicidad… –**Detrás de ella salió Urano

**-No veremos en la obligación de… –** Seguida de Neptun

**-Cavar con ustedes… –**Dijeron al mismo tiempo Haler y Marker

**-No se atreverían –**dijo Reí junto Amy y Lita teniendo en sus manos los cristales de transformación a las Sailors delante de ellas

**-Claro que si –**Hablo Haler

**-Si la felicidad de Serena… –**Añadió Venus

**-Y Seiya depende eso… –**Continúo Marker

**-No duden que lo haremos!… –**Dijeron todos uniso mientras se ponían en posición de ataque

**-BASTA DE UN VEZ –**Grito una voz que salía de las sombras

**-Luna! Artemis! –** Exclamaron todos al verla detrás de todas del Haler

**-Hola a todos –**Dijo Artemis pero Luna le quito la palabra con calma para luego posar su mirada a la Reí y proseguir** -Reí has de saber que el antiguo Imperio Lunar no solo era un reino amado sino también temido… por tus actos de traición, fuiste juzgada y fuiste hallada culpable, por traicionar la confianza Sucesora Del Imperio Lunar, tu condena es… La Restricción de todos tus poderes como Sailor Marte, con la clausula de NO acercarte a la Princesa en esta vida ni en otras y si tratas de hacerle algún daño por más mínimo que sea, Las Sailors Scouts Guardianas De La Princesa Serenity tienen: La orden de acabar con tu vida y la de tu familia humana –**

**-Que –**Reí estaba atónita mientras su cristal se elevaba al cielo y se desvanecía**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –**y una oscuridad la Llevaba hacia el templo de su abuelo

**-Amy Lita –**Artemis prosiguió con sus palabras, ignorando por completo a Reí**- Por haber cometido el acto de Complicidad En La Traición A la Sucesora Del Imperio Lunar…–**

**-No puedes condenarnos da algo que no cometimos nosotras, los únicos que traicionaron a Serena fueron Darién y Reí –**dijo en su defensa Amy

**-Tanto como tú y Lita –**Hablo calmadamente**- sabían lo que ocurría y no lo no lo denunciaron ante nadie ni hablaron de ello… –**

**-Es que nosotras no queríamos que la prefecta paz de Tokio de Cristal se viniera abajo –**Interrumpió Lita para justificar su falta

**-Su amistad con Serena no se cruzo en su mente cuando tomaron esa decisión –**hablo con rabia Haruka

**-Es que Tokio de Cristal… Rini… –**querían buscar escusas a sus actos pero no las hallaron

**-No ay escusas que valgan –**Corto Mina para que Artemis continuara

**-Por el acto de ¨Complicidad A La Traición hacia La Princesa Del Imperio Lunar¨ fueron juzgadas y halladas culpables y al no haber dado su apoyo incondicional a la Princesa Serenity en este última oportunidad, Su condena es… la restricción de todos sus poderes como Sailor Mercury y Júpiter respetivamente y…no pueden estar con la Princesa ni tener ningún contacto con ella y cualquier acto de Daño en contra la Princesa al igual que la ex-Sailor Marte conocida como Reí Hino ¨Las Sailors Scouts Guardianas De La Princesa Serenity¨ tienen: La orden de acabar con su vida y la de tu familia humana –**

**-Que… Pero… –**Para cuando pudieron hablar sus cristales ya estaban casi desvanecidos en el aire y una oscuridad las envolvió llevándolas al parque Nº1 lejos de donde se llevaba el festival de invierno.

**-TÚ Príncipe de La Tierra Endimión… El Gran Consejo ha dictado que por sus actos de maldad en Tokio de Cristal y La Traición hacia La Princesa De La Luna lo condenan: A quitarle el Grado y El Titulo de Príncipe y que el siguiente en la Linaje De Sangre Real se le Otorgue El Grado y Titulo De Príncipe y Sucesor Al Torno De La Tierra –**Dijo de una vez Luna

**-Eso no puede ser El Antiguo Imperio Lunar no puede quitarme el titulo ni el grado porque estos son asuntos Tierra –**

**-No a escuchado lo que dije… –**Ante estas palabras se quedo mudo**- bueno dije EL GRAN CONSEJO y las palabras dictadas por EL GRAN CONSEJO se acatan sin ninguna excusa Ex-Príncipe, ah no puede acercarse a la Princesa De la Luna, y a cualquier intento de daño que usted realice hacia la princesa Serenity será llevado a la cárcel del Tártaro en el Inframundo –**En ese instante el Cristal dorado salió de su cuerpo y una oscuridad lo rodeo llevándolo al departamento donde el habitaba en la tierra

**-Ah una cosa Artemis –**

**-Dime Mina ¿Qué es El Gran Consejo? –**Dijo provocando una caída a todos

**-Pues Mina El Gran Consejo es el consejo del universal es decir que todos los antiguos Reyes que fueron denominados justos están ahí, los cuales pueden dar la orden de cambiar el destino o no de sus sucesores de los distintos reinos de todo el universo, cuando ocurrió la desgracia en Tokio de Cristal ellos decidieron que el destino de La Princesa Luna tenia que cambiar por eso enviaron a Plut para darles la noticia ya que su presidieron a dar un juicio de todos los actos realizados tanto en Tokio de Cristal y en el Siglo XX y al ser hallados culpables se les dio una condena –**

**-Ahh –**como si recién asimilaba la idea delo dicho por Artemis

**-Bien debemos volver con Seiya y Serena –**hablo Yaten que decidió dejar su transformación

**-Si tienes razón –**Dijo mientras una luz los iluminaba y los llevaba al concierto

* * *

** [En El Concierto]**

Había un silencio grande, cuando ellos llegaron no entendían no entendía porque el silencio hasta que a Mina se le ocurrió preguntar a una chica pelirroja.

**-Ahh Disculpa por que tanto silencio –**

**-Hola mina que ya no me reconoces soy Molly lo que ocurrió fue… –**

* * *

**-+-+-+-{ Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

_(Molly PoV)_

_Cuando terminaron de cantar y el dulce beso Seiya se puso de rodillas y le dijo_

**-Serena Me harías el honor de compartir tu vida conmigo como mi compañera, amiga amante y esposa –**dijo mientras sacaba una rosa que contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante bastante grande y eso es lo que ocurrió

_(The End Molly)_

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

**-¡QUEEEE!–**El grito de Haruka pero Michiru le tapo la boca para no llamar mucho la atención hasta que se oyó un grito

**-SI –**Se escucho un grito de felicidad de parte de Serena**-SI SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO SEIYA –**mientras besaba constantemente el rostro de Seiya

**-Que… Como… –**Haruka estaba que no lo calentaba ni el Sol, pero los demás vieron como el Cristal Dorado ingresaba al cuerpo de Seiya

**-A Seiya si que la gusta ser el centro de atención –**Dijo Yaten en tono divertido mientras abrazaba a Mina por atrás de la cintura e inclinaba su rostro para poder besarla

**-En eso tienes toda la razón… –**respondió ella mientras se unia con gusto al beso que él le estaba ofreciendo

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/CONTINUARA?**

* * *

**_N/A: _****_Tal vez quien Sabe_**

**_Si quisiera continuar uno Capitulo más pero no sé si hacerlo, gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este One-Shot. Me despido y hasta la siguiente que se me ocurra hacer una de mi locuras. Good Bye _**


End file.
